Entomología Forense
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: A veces la vida es tan caprichosa...un joven junto con sus amigos deben escoger un tema para elaborar la tesis final de grado ¿Y si ese tema le eriza la piel? y peor...¿Llega a encontrarse frente a frente con un cadáver en descomposición?


**Disclaimer: Beyblade me pertenece… ¿no me creen? Es tan cierto como que en estos momentos estoy leyendo tu mente ¡Se exactamente quien eres y donde vives! ¡La Internet no te protege de mí!...ja, ja, ja (sarcásticamente) es muy evidente que todo es mentira y que Beyblade y sus personajes fue creado por Takao Aoki. **

**Advertencias: One-shoot, AU, Gore, Angst, Death, y traumas psicológicos sufridos por Raúl Fernández. También Shonen ai.**

"**Entomología Forense".**

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Raúl Fernández y voy en último año de preparatoria. ¡Así es! Pronto me graduaré e iré a la Universidad, pero antes de lograrlo tengo que preparar mi tesis de grado…que es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, en una aburrida sala de espera…esperando—y valga la redundancia—a mi nuevo psicólogo. ¡Estoy tan fastidiado! No habían revistas buenas, por lo que no me quedó otro remedio que escribir mi historia aquí, aprovechando que mi madre tomaba un poco de aire. La pobre no puede asimilar lo que me sucedió, ni menos las secuelas que dejó el incidente en mí.

Mejor comencemos por el principio. No seré un brillante escritor, pero no creo hacerlo tan mal. De todos modos nadie, salvo algunos de mis contactos por Internet leerán esto.

Hace un poco más de dos semanas, el profesor había dejado una lista de temas interesantes para que cada grupo escogiera uno a desarrollar.

"**Trastorno bipolar"…**no era mala idea. **"Influencia del reggaetón en los adolescentes"…**imposible, Kai o Yuriy me empalarían sin duda alguna. **"Motivos principales por los cuales los jóvenes comenten suicidio"**…jamás olvidaré la sonrisa de Mariam al ver ese tema en la lista, nadie se atrevería a pelear con ella por ese tema. **"Formas de detectar y combatir el cáncer de mama"** Unas risillas un poco bastante asquerosas por parte de Giancarlo y su grupo. **"Gripe aviar: La nueva y amenazante pandemia mundial"** los chicos me miran dubitativos, mejor lo dejamos como opción. **"Psicosis, antecedentes y consecuencias" **King y yo no hicimos nada mejor que mirar con cierta vergüenza a Kai, este se limitó a mirarnos con rabia. Su madre estaba internada en un psiquiátrico precisamente por ese trastorno psicológico.

Cuando ya estábamos casi seguros de irnos por **"Trastorno bipolar" **un tema novedoso, mortal, siniestro y fresco apareció frente a nosotros.

"**Entomología Forense"** No recuerdo con exactitud las frases de mis compañeros, pero más o menos esto fue lo que dijeron al respecto:

—Me encanta esta idea—anunció Yuriy con una de sus típicas y retorcidas sonrisas, anotando con rapidez a los integrantes del grupo y el tema, entregándolo al profesor— ¡Brooklyn ya hemos este tema así que ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

—Yuriy, no eres el único miembro del grupo—la seriedad de Kai se hizo patente—No decidas por nosotros.

—No se preocupen, nosotros nos quedamos con **"El ADN: Su utilidad en la resolución de crímenes"**—respondió Brooklyn. Boris y Garland asintieron.

—Por favor Kai, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás loco por investigar sobre esto ¿Para que finges entonces? —alzó un ceño.

—No me agrada que digas algo así sin haberme preguntado—su semblante, si era posible, había adquirido mucha más seriedad.

— ¡Por Lucifer! ¿No ves que tuve que ser rápido para escoger? Mira como nos observan el grupo de Ralph—En ese momento tenía razón. Si ya el rostro de Ralph era temible por su dureza, al vernos nos mandó al séptimo infierno. Sus otros compañeros Mao, Johnny y Li tampoco nos dedicaban miradas de amor precisamente.

—Oigan, Raúl y yo seguimos con vida—interrumpió King—y si tampoco se acuerdan estamos con ustedes.

—Ustedes si se hacen bolas por cualquier estupidez, sobre todo tú—suspiró Yuriy mirando a Kai—si no les gusta simplemente puedo pedirle al profesor un cambio ¿Muy difícil?

—Lo que sucede es que esta no es la primera vez que tomas decisiones por nosotros, y ninguna nos ha llevado a buen fin… — apuntó nuestro amigo, quien por cierto tiene unos ojos muy extraños—y hermosos…ni drogado le llego a decir esto algún día—

—Ejem, creo que no es buen momento para las anécdotas—intervine yo, sonreí con nerviosismo, rogando que centraran su atención en mí.

—Así es, regresando al tema yo estoy de acuerdo con el de Entomología Forense. Me parece muy divertido…—al que le tocó sonreír fue a mi otro amigo King. Para él era como sentirse pez en el agua. Sus padres eran médicos forenses, así que prácticamente mi gran amigo llevaba esa predisposición a los cadáveres en la sangre

—Igual yo—fueron las escuetas palabras del siempre callado Kai. Cualquiera que viera a ese chico a simple vista creería que su orgullo era tan inmenso y profundo como el mar. Y así era, pero tenía frente a sus ojos un punto tan oscuro y macabro que concordaba con su personalidad, además jugaba un factor importante: Su ambición por elaborar la tesis más perfecta de todas. Estaba seguro que consideraba ese tópico su aliciente para cumplir dicha meta.

—Creo que ya saben mi opinión—la de Yuriy era demasiado obvia.

—Ya está decidido—proclamó el de cabellos azules.

—Espera, tu no has dicho nada Raúl ¿Te ocurre algo?—me mira King muy extrañado.

—No me pasa nada...—intenté sonar lo más despreocupado posible. Para ser sincero, cuando leí el enunciado pensé que sería emocionante, sin embargo mientras Kai y Yuriy tenían esa pequeña discusión me entró una gran duda. Muchas veces me habían impresionado los cadáveres degollados, mutilados, desfigurados, quemados... todo eso lo veía cada vez que King nos invitaba a su casa. Era una extraña sensación la que me embargaba. Me horrorizaba pero a la vez me fascinaban. Casi imposible resultaba despegar la mirada de ellos. Lo único que me agradaba era que a veces mi amigo de cabellos blancos me colocaba una mano en el hombro, otras veces me sujetaba la mano… La mayor parte de las noches me costaba dormir, otras no tanto.

—Raúl, vas a aceptar el tema ¿verdad?—Yuriy me veía extrañado. El era muy detallista y apuesto mi vida a que se percató de mi nerviosismo. Se me presentaron dos opciones. Quedar como todo un cobarde y ser blanco de la más vergonzosa humillación—además que los tres chicos me caerían encima, tal vez King no tanto—o aceptar como si nada y enfrentarme frente a frente con esos bellísimos cadáveres y osamentas.

— ¡Por supuesto!—evidentemente escogí la segunda opción. Si deseas superar tus miedos debes confrontarlos cara a cara ¿o no?

Muchos se preguntarán el cómo terminé siendo amigo de ese trío. Por un lado estaba Yuriy, reconocido por como el más ácido y cruel de todos los estudiantes. Ese tipo de chicos que son capaces de sacar chistes negros a toda situación. Resaltaba también por ser muy asertivo y manipulador. Cómo olvidar también lo prepotente que solía ser en ocasiones. Muchas veces, si soy honesto, me da miedo. Su sonrisa es particularmente siniestra y si cualquiera llega a escuchar las ideas que se le atraviesan por la cabeza, llamaría a la policía lo más rápido posible

Kai por otro lado, no se destacaba por su expresividad. Al contrario, verlo mover los labios o arquear una ceja era todo un suceso histórico. Es muy reservado. Ya dije que era ambicioso, es cierto, le gusta lograr la perfección en lo que trabajaba—incluso llegaba a ser obsesivo, si se te ocurre la brillante idea de dirigirle la palabra en dibujo técnico y arruinabas su concentración, podías ir escogiendo ya la madera para tu ataúd—no importando la dificultad. A veces, por su frialdad era tomado por un psicópata. Estoy seguro que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr sus propósitos. Ya he visto como lástima y vuelve pedazos a todo aquel que le estorbe sin pedir disculpas. Tiene especial predilección por la violencia extrema.

King es mi mejor amigo—en estos momentos me esta enviando mensajes de texto, intentando divertirme en este tonto y pesado lugar—además de ser algo extraño. El es más sereno y equilibrado. Simplemente lo adoro, incluso demasiado…no sabe lo importante que ha sido para mí. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al pensar en que también represento algo para él, ayer me lo dejo claro. Tenemos cosas en común, incluso tenemos una siamesa—Mi hermana Julia y la suya, llamada Queen estudian en el mismo año pero en otra sección—y hasta ahora se ha mostrado comprensivo conmigo.

A la vez, por ser el hijo de un forense y mostrarse distante y apático con los demás crea un cierto aire de desconfianza en muchos—le gustaba "coleccionar" celulares y revenderlos a un buen precio, yo soy el único que lo sabe—por lo que no es precisamente un buen modelo a seguir. Su actitud tiene algo sombrío y misterioso, no tanto como Kai. Es muy difícil describirlo a ciencia exacta sin contradecirme. El es capaz de hablar mucho sobre cualquier pendejada y al mismo tiempo no decir nada sobre sí mismo.

La mayor parte de sus cosas me las cuenta a mí. Siento que soy el único que sabe como él es en realidad. Sus problemas, traumas, inquietudes, alegrías…lo lamento, pero es algo tan sagrado para mí que no puedo escribirlo.

Me di cuenta que me estoy desviando del propósito. No pude evitar extenderme en mis compañeros.

Recuerdo que al aceptar el tema, Yuriy y Kai se mostraron satisfechos. King me seguía viendo dubitativo, sabiendo mejor que nadie de mi repulsión innata a los muertos. Yo simplemente le sonreí, haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarlo, pero hasta la fecha nunca he podido engañarlo en nada. El los primeros días me insistía en que nos saliéramos del grupo, para cambiar de tema. Yo en mi necedad sentía mi corazón latir con furia cada vez que él me acorralaba, intentando convencerme. Me era imposible asimilar que él era capaz de abandonar el tema que prácticamente representaba su vida por mí. Estuve tentado de hacerle caso, su convicción era arrolladora.

—No te preocupes tanto King, lo mío no es grave. Solo es una estupidez—yo no era tan frío, ni tenaz, y menos misterioso como los demás. Les digo algo, me es incómodo reflejar debilidad ante alguien. El tener una gemela tan valiente y aguerrida como Julia te reprime ese sentimiento.

Después de varios encuentros, logré convencer a King. Quedamos en que el principio de la tesis lo comenzaría Yuriy, la teoría e imágenes le correspondería al de cabellos blancos, las entrevistas, conclusiones, resultados y demás serían cubiertas por Kai y yo. El trabajo giraba en torno a lo útiles que pueden ser los insectos a la hora de averiguar la fecha en que murió una persona.

No obstante, ni la mayor mentira del mundo me preparó para lo que me sucedió ayer.

Mi padre, Julia y yo visitamos la tumba de nuestra abuela. Nada en particular. Nos limitábamos a recordar los buenos y malos tiempos que vivimos a su lado. Al rato nos pusimos a charlar sobre esos recuerdos, todos girando en ella. Mi abuela sufrió un repentino derrame cerebral un 15 de Junio, hace ya seis años. Cuando nos faltaban pocos minutos para marcharnos, observamos como en otra tumba vecina llegaban unas personas con aspecto gitano. Al bajarse instalaron un pequeño reproductor a base de baterías, unas guitarras y maracas. Sin poder creerlo la música invadía nuestros oídos, ya fuera vallenatos, salsas y derivados. Los adultos reían y bromeaban e incluso los niños sacaron sus balones para jugar.

—Es una costumbre algo extraña en algunas familias—nos comenzó a explicar nuestro padre—pero los patrones y matronas dejan como última voluntad que cuando cumplieran un año más de muertos, lo celebraran como si fuera un cumpleaños. Particularmente no lo comparto, pero si algo hay que aprender es a respetar las tradiciones de otros—yo asentí, aunque no dejaba de verlos con curiosidad, al igual que mi hermana.

Mientras los analizábamos, en una de esas uno de los niños tiró la pelota con increíble fuerza. Me percaté que había caído en una parte muy lejana y consideré que los niños podrían perderse si iban a buscarla.

—No se muevan, yo voy por ella—a veces me arrepiento de ser una buena persona. Me guié por la trayectoria que cursó la pelota en el aire. No me había equivocado al pensar que había llegado lejos, ante mis ojos se mostraban varias lápidas sin nombres. Me sobrecogió la melancolía y lástima por aquellas personas que estaban allí, sin tener dolientes que los visitaran. La pelota todavía estaba desaparecida, no me quedaba de otra que seguir recorriendo con la vista y pies ese sector del cementerio. Habían dos opciones: O esas tumbas eran muy viejas y el impetuoso tiempo se había encargado de borrar los nombres, o también habían sido enterrados cadáveres sin reclamar en las morgues.

De repente un olor terrible violentó mi olfato. Al principio me deje aturdir por la intensidad de la peste. A los segundos mi sentido se adaptó al hedor para intentar deducir que era. Dicha pestilencia era análoga a la de perros y gatos muertos pudriéndose en un basurero. Pero este era más intenso y escalofriante. Mi lógica me dijo que era perteneciente a un cadáver humano en flor de descomposición.

Mi interior me dijo que saliera corriendo de allí. Pero mi curiosidad morbosa me animó a seguir buscando. Y así lo hice. No estaba lejos, a cada paso la podredumbre se profundizaba, causándome nauseas. Aún con eso continuaba firme hasta…

Intentaré escribirlo, pero esta es la razón por la que estoy en la sala de espera de un consultorio.

Tendido en una lápida sin nombre se hallaba un cuerpo con una enorme abertura que se extendía desde el principio del estómago (la letra de Raúl se volvió temblorosa) hasta el final del vientre. Las entrañas de un lila enfermizo sobresalían sin ningún pudor, desparramadas sin gobierno alguno. Me da la horrible impresión de que el hombre intentó sostenérselas víctima de una agónica tortura—el rostro no tiene descripción humana posible, no pude ver sus ojos pero su lengua sobresalía grotescamente—por la forma en que quedaron sus brazos, los cuales intentaban atrapar inútilmente las entrañas.

Solo he descrito de la cintura hasta arriba. Me falta el resto.

El hombre estaba completamente desnudo. Su miembro…estaba destrozado. Solo había quedado una masa deforme y negra, dudo que me den crédito pero ese negruzco color solo es producido por el fuego. Se me olvida algo, su contextura era casi anoréxica. Las piernas…sus piernas se abrían en ángulos torcidos e imposibles de lograr por un ser vivo.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo que más me horrorizó?

El hombre era muy parecido a King. Sus cabellos, a pesar de estar manchados de sangre conservaban un tono blanquecino que me resultaron idénticos a los de él. El tono de piel, ya casi perdido con los clásicos y amplios moretones post-mortem aún conservaba un tono canela muy parecidos a los de él. El rostro también poseía facciones similares.

Y sobre todo…esas moscas verde platino con ojos rojos se posaban con tranquilidad en los intestinos salientes y aglutinados entre sí. También aprovechaban en posarse sobre su lengua.

No grité ni me moví, solo sentí un poderoso mareo y antes de perder el conocimiento, la aterradora certeza de que ese era King.

Al despertar, vi a mi madre y a Julia. Las dos me abrazaron como ninguno de ustedes tiene idea. Yo les correspondí, rogando que lo vivido solo hubiera sido un horrible sueño. Las dos me confirmaron con pesar que eso no era cierto. Me relataron que mi padre fue a buscarme. El llamó a las autoridades pertinentes para levantar el cuerpo e iniciar las investigaciones necesarias. Contactó al padre de King para que le practicara la debida autopsia…

Cuando ellas mencionaron el nombre de King, yo me desesperé. Recuerdo que lloré como nunca. Entre llanto y llanto les describí el cadáver y les recalqué en lo idéntico que era a él. Ellas me tranquilizaron diciendo que ya sabían de ese detalle. King estaba con vida y esperando a que yo me estabilizara para visitarme. Aunque mi propia hermana me lo aseguró, yo le suplicaba que me pasara el celular para escucharlo por mí mismo. Se que suena estúpido, pero era tal el grado de angustia y horror en el que me hallaba sumido que necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¿Raúl? ¿Cómo estas? Para que pregunto…quien rayos va a estar bien después de encontrarse un cadáver en medio de un cementerio, bueno, quizás mi familia y yo estaríamos emocionados con el hallazgo jejejeje…

Les confieso que lloré con más fuerza, no puedo describir tampoco la felicidad y alegría que sentí al percibir su voz.

— ¿Raúl? ¿Sigues allí? ¡Raúl!—exclamó asustado.

—Estoy…mejor—un suspiro de alivio por parte del interlocutor—de verdad creí que se trataba de ti.

—Lo sé, hace poco mis padres, Queen y yo analizamos el cadáver, no sé como mi madre no le pidió el divorcio al verlo ¡Es idéntico a mí! Según mi adorable hermana el tipo era más atractivo que yo, que malos gustos…

—jajajajaja—no pensé que pudiera reírme en mi situación—A Yuriy de seguro le encantará saber lo que me pasó.

—Ya se lo dije, y también a Kai—su voz se volvió seria—los tres acordamos en intercambiar el tópico con Ralph, nuestro nuevo tema será: **"Influencia del reggaeton en los adolescentes"**

— ¡¿QUÉ!

—Es broma, se trata de **"Trastorno bipolar"**

—Casi me vuelvo a desmayar, y todo por tu culpa—el chico río en la otra línea.

— ¡Raúl!—para mi sorpresa, la voz de Yuriy reemplazó a la de King—espero que te hayas recuperado para mañana porque pienso invitarte a almorzar mañana.

— ¿De verdad?—estaba recibiendo demasiadas sorpresas ese día para mi gusto--¿Y que vamos a comer?—pregunté sin creerlo.

— ¡Salchichas! Jajajajajajaja!—una diabólica y retorcida sonrisa me dedicó el pelirrojo.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS POR EL RESTO DE TU PUTA VIDA!—por poco no bañé en vómito mi celular. Una vez hacía años, llegamos a comparar los intestinos con salchichas…que detalle de su parte el recordarlo precisamente en ese instante…

— ¡No vayas a colgar! Yuriy es tan insensible que me sorprende a veces…—volvió King a calmarme.

—No sé por qué me altero, no suelo ser así, y más aún conociendo a Yuriy—reconocí algo apenado por el grito.

—Descuida, por cierto tu mamá me pidió que me quedara a dormir esta noche ¿te parece bien?

— ¡Claro!—mi madre sí que me conoce bien, sabía que si algo me ayudaría en ese día tan impactante era la presencia de mi mejor amigo, y más aún en mi caso. Ver un cadáver en ese estado y tan parecido a King me había dejado muy mal.

Cuando llegó, me paralicé. Había entrado con una sonrisa tranquila y serena ¡King estaba frente a mí y vivo! Me provocó tirarme a él y abrazarlo hasta morir. Tuve que contenerme como no tienen idea debido a la presencia de mis padres y hermana.

Después de saludarnos pasamos a la sala de estar. Al principio hablamos de sandeces y estupideces, mientras comíamos un delicioso postre de chocolate preparado por mi madre, pero al caer la noche no pudimos seguir evadiendo el tema principal que nos reunía allí. La oscuridad que se cernía por las altas horas provocó que mi corazón se volcara producto de un violento pánico. Los cuatro se ocuparon en tranquilizarme y que al día siguiente yo, junto con mi mamá asistiríamos a un tratamiento por parte de un psicólogo.

Al terminar de cenar, invité a King a mi cuarto. No era la primera vez que se quedaba en la casa, y siempre terminaba durmiendo conmigo. ¡No piensen mal! Bueno…si quieren háganlo, son libres. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias no duden que yo lo hubiese pensado también, pero estaba tan atemorizado que lo único que deseaba era ir a mi cuarto y dormirme lo más rápido posible.

Arreglé la cama mientras King se cambiaba. Estoy más que seguro que Julia o cualquiera de mis compañeras me envidiaría si yo anunciara a los cuatro vientos que observé a King Balanchine sin camisa. Suena muy tarado y de boba colegiala pero debo escribirlo, además si yo fuera más avaricioso, le tomaba fotos y las vendía en toda la preparatoria.

Pensé que íbamos a dormirnos de una vez pero lo que hizo fue distraerme con sus charlas durante horas. Me hizo sentir genial y olvidé por un buen rato lo sucedido ese día.

Pero en algún momento nos tocaría dormir, y a un bostezo emitido por él supe que ya era hora. Con un poco de vergüenza dejé encendida una pequeña lámpara. Le miré y el me sonrió con calidez. Me fui a una colchoneta—como buen anfitrión le dejé mi cama—y nos deseamos buenas noches.

La lógica no me ayudaba en nada. Por más que me dijera a mi mismo que ese cadáver estaba muy lejos de mí, y que estaba acompañado en esa casa, era inútil convencerme de que todo había pasado. En la oscuridad dibujaba fielmente aquella grotesca silueta. Se había quedado repujada con brusquedad en mi mente esa imagen. Sentía que me acechaba, buscando el momento de presentarse de nuevo. Me entraba la desolación de haber perdido a King. A veces semi levantaba mi cuerpo, y me quedaba contemplándolo. Me servía de algo escuchar su respiración, regresándome a la realidad.

Intenté de nuevo dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Ahora la preocupación giraba en torno a mí.

¿Y si algún día terminaba de esa forma?

¿Mi muerte será tan dolorosa y cruel?

Quería llorar. Todo en esta maldita vida es posible. Muchos dirán que no existe el destino, pero en muchos incidentes este juega un factor fundamental. ¿Y si el destino se pone en mi contra y permite que me suceda algo así? ¿Y si no tengo a nadie que me ayude?

Si alguien decide acabar con mi vida ¿Serán tan crueles conmigo como para dejarme morir igual que a ese hombre?

Cuando me transforme en carne… ¿Mi futura tumba tendrá nombre? ¿Me tocará el mismo destino que esos pobres desgraciados?

¿Será posible que me vaya a quedar tan desolado en el mundo? ¿Qué a la hora de mi muerte no haya nadie dispuesto a llorar por mí?

¿Mi muerte será tan indiferente?

Y si no soy yo… ¿Me tocará toparme de esa forma con los cadáveres de mis seres queridos?

¿Era posible que solo fuera una advertencia del destino?

Si antes quería llorar, al preguntarme eso terminé por derramar las lágrimas mientras ocultaba mi rostro en la almohada. Lloré por varios minutos, solo fue capaz de detenerme un extraño contacto con algo. Al girarme King estaba a mi lado sonriendo de una forma que solo yo veía cuando estábamos solos, el leve brillo de la lámpara le brindaba un encantador brillo a sus ojos, particularmente a los labios que enmarcaban dicha sonrisa. Me ciñó aún más a su cuerpo.

—Tú posees buenos sentimientos, aunque no me creas—lo confieso, me sonrojé. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Si antes dije que los ojos de Kai eran hermosos, los de King eran perfectos. Les aburrirá que lo idealice tanto ¿Ustedes no hacen lo mismo al tener cerca a quien adoran?— también eres muy inteligente, por lo que no terminarás de ese modo tan horrible—cada vez me sorprendía más ¡Supo lo que estaba pensando! — si te llegara a pasar algo malo, tendrás a alguien para ayudarte, y cuando llegues a morir…ten por seguro que tu lápida tendrá nombre y más todavía que habrá alguien que te deje flores.

—King…—mis lágrimas no cesaban, pero con esas palabras hice lo posible para detenerlas. Ahora mis rápidos latidos eran por estar tan cerca de él. Sus manos ahora acariciaban mis cabellos, provocándome estremecimientos placenteros en la médula, extendiéndose por mi espalda en un suave escalofrío.

Deseé que me besara…

—Te ayudaré a salir de esto—y volvió a leerme la mente. Valiéndose de mi sobresalto, abrió mis labios con los suyos, encajando a la perfección. No era un beso lleno de pasión ni deseo, más bien fue dulce y suave, sin carecer de intensidad.

Una vez llegué a imaginar un beso por parte de él, y juro que la imaginación no tiene comparación a la realidad. Nos soltamos a falta de aire. Ustedes pensarán que fue algo precipitado. Les digo que no, los dos sabíamos que, aunque no creyéramos en el amor, si existía algo único. Solo necesitábamos una oportunidad para manifestarlo. El me deseó buenas noches mientras depositaba un beso en cada ojo. Me acurrucó a su pecho, permitiéndome comprobar con mis propios oídos que su corazón latía con más vida que nunca. Sus brazos me sujetaron firmemente, indicándome que no me sería fácil deshacerme de él. No sé porque lo consideraba así, si lo último que yo deseaba y deseo es apartarme de su lado. Más bien, lo que quiero es que esas noches se repitan con más frecuencia.

Fueron muy pocos minutos los que necesité para quedar dormido.

…€…€…€…€**..€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€**

Esa es mi historia. Antes de venir le agradecí a King por su apoyo. Mi estupefacción de la mañana fue la voz de Kai por teléfono preguntándome como estaba—o le obligaron o de verdad posee sentimientos humanos muy en el fondo—y deseándome éxito.

Aquí espero por ayuda médica. Me aseguraron que por mi carácter lograría recuperarme con rapidez y volvería a ser el mismo. Le guiñé un ojo a King. Él, más que nadie me daba esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Todavía estoy vivo y eso es lo que cuenta.

Aunque, antes de llegar al consultorio soñé que ese cadáver era en verdad de King, que todo lo vivido antes de dormirme en el carro había sido un cruel y bonito sueño, para despertarme llorando amargamente la pérdida de alguien a quien tanto quería, y vivir por el resto de mi vida con la terrible certeza de morir de esa forma.

Tranquilos, todo fue un sueño. Por alguna razón pronto entraré en tratamiento.

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el One-shoot? (lectores:………….) o.o…ojala que mi imaginación se equivoque jejeje. Un poco asqueroso ¿verdad? Eso espero, jamás había escrito un Gore tan específico, aunque hay muchos mejores de eso estoy más que segura. Esto fue una forma de desahogo, ya que la imagen que describí fue completamente real (bueno, aunque agregué algunas descripciones para empeorarla jejeje) la ví en una exposición de una tesis sobre Entomología Forense el miércoles pasado, y hasta la fecha no he podido recuperarme, estoy sufriendo ataques de angustia (miedo por mi vida) ya que ese cadáver fue encontrado muy cerca de mi ciudad y si alguien cree en las vueltas de la vida, esa soy yo…se que es muy infantil y paranoico, pero eso me sucede…aunque estoy segura que pronto lo superaré.**

**Por favor Rewiews! De verdad necesito sus opiniones. Si el fanfic les pareció bueno, diganlo con confianza, si es lo contrario, con mucha más confianza xD **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
